


Stranded Chapter 8

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Stranded Chapter 8

Over the next few days, Kenna and Val construct a barrier to the entrance of their cave. While Kenna feels relief over the extra security, she’s worried about Val and her withdrawals from alcohol. Often, she wakes up to find her wife walking along the beach by herself due to her insomnia.

An idea comes to her mind when she discovers clay mixed into some regions of the dirt. Although she’s never practiced pottery before, she experiments with the clay trying to form a cup so Val can consume enough ale to take the edge off.

Her first attempts produce poor results, with all of them being mishappen, too brittle, or too heavy, collapsing under their own weight. Finally, she makes a cup good enough to portion out the alcohol and keep Val alive.

When she presents Val with a cup of ale, the Mercenary downs the drink with pleasure. “That’s the best drink I’ve ever had,” she says, gratefully to Kenna. Despite Val wanting more, Kenna keeps her wife in check, making sure she only consumes what is absolutely necessary.

Later that night, Kenna wakes up to see Val shaking under the blanket and sweating.

“I’m sorry Kenna,” Val says as she aggressively throws the blanket off, “I need another drink.”

Quickly, Kenna rushes over to stand in front of Val.

“No, you don’t,” Kenna assures her, as they stand naked before each other. She takes Val’s hand, looking into her wife’s eyes tenderly. “Val, please.”

“No Kenna!” Val says, yanking her hand away and running towards the barrels.

Kenna chases after her and tackles her to the ground. She’s strong, but Val’s stronger. It won’t be long before the Mercenary is able to break away, so Kenna tries to reason with her.

“Val, look at me,” she says standing up. Val’s eyes scan her body up and down. The look on her face goes from frustrated, to sultry, to guilty.

“Oh, gods, Kenna,” Val says, hugging her, “I’m so sorry.”

Kenna walks her back to their bedding while they continue to hold each other. “Don’t be sorry, Val. You did great. You stopped yourself even though that was the last thing you wanted to do.”

“It’s because of you,” Val tells her as they lie down, “it’s always you. Everything I’ve done that was worth anything was me trying to make you happy. I never would be able to stop if not for you. Instead, I would drink everything all at once and die a few days later.”

Kenna runs her fingers through Val’s auburn hair. The blanket feels hot on this night, so she flings it off and they rest, exposed to one another. She pulls Val in and kisses her. “You always make me happy,” she tells Val, “I knew you wouldn’t give in because that’s who you are. You’re my heroine, and I love you.”

“I love you too, Kenna.”

“Here,” Kenna says positioning Val in front of her wet entrance, “I don’t think we’ll be able to sleep tonight, and you’ve earned a distraction.”

Val leans in to kiss her, “you know sex with you isn’t just a distraction, right?” She asks as they pull slightly away, “sure it’s a way to make me forget booze even exists for a while, but it’s much more than that. It’s a physical expression of my limitless love for you, a way for us to connect with our bodies and souls, and something that goes beyond words. I only know that when we make love, the word happy doesn’t do justice to the way I feel.”

Kenna cups Vals face and presses their foreheads together. “Val, that’s beautiful. You’re beautiful. Inside and out. I feel the exact same way, and I know we’ll continue making sweet love to each other forever; in this life and the next.” She leans back and pulls Val’s head closer, “taste me, Val. Show me your love and I’ll do the same for you. There is nothing and no one but us. You will conquer your demons and I’ll be there to support you every step of the way. But for now, let’s delight in touching one another.”

Soft, tender kisses cascade her body from Val. The Mercenary sucks on her nipples while gently grabbing her breasts, she feels Val’s tongue swirl across each nipple. She’s teased by Val, getting close to her folds then pulling away, until the unmistakable feeling of Val’s tongue inside her starts to send her over the edge. The next few hours are filled with unrestrained passion as they enter each other, making one another come repeatedly.

Sunlight begins to fill the cave as Kenna finishes lapping up the wetness inside of Val. She kisses her, allowing the Mercenary to taste herself on Kenna’s lips.

“Feel better?” Kenna asks a glowing Val.

“Much.” Val flatly states with a toothy grin.

“You know,” Kenna says as she nestles up to Val, “I’ll never complain about a night like that, but we’ll need to get a decent night’s sleep eventually. If we get too tired, our lovemaking might suffer.”

“Hmm, you’re not wrong, Kenna,” Val says as Kenna rests her face on top of Val’s breasts, “I’ll try not to freak out again.”

Kenna looks up at Val. “Just remember that we’re going to beat this together and that today means nothing and everything.” A loud churring sound comes from her stomach. “I hate to say this Val, but I’m starving, and the thought of stale biscuits makes me want to stay hungry. Besides, we need a plan for when we run out.”

Val laughs, “ok, gorgeous. Let’s go outside and see what we can find.”

They gather their clothes and begin to get dressed, both of them less than happy about the ill-fitting attire from their deceased enemy.

“You know, Val, at this point, I might consider risking walking around naked during the day and getting sunburn.”

Val laughs, “don’t tempt me, you seductress. Having to tell you not to take your clothes off is even harder than not drinking. But trust me, you’d regret it as soon as your skin started peeling and it hurt when touched each other.”

“Noted,” Kenna said, trying to adjust her ensemble so it doesn’t fall off, “I wish there was an alternative.”

Val thinks to herself. “We removed the rope from the ship, right?” She asks Kenna.

“Yeah, I think so.”

Val searches through their assortment until she comes across the rope, and goes outside with Kenna.

They search the island together. A ways inland, they spot various fruit trees, and they begin devouring oranges and apples, before Val spots grapes.

“These will be especially valuable,” she explains to Kenna, “when I was in Severin’s outfit, we discovered that most fruits have to be eaten right away or they spoil soon. However, when it comes to grapes, we started hanging them in bunches under the sun, which turned them into raisins.”

“Ok,” Kenna says, “what’s the big deal?”

Val smiles at her, walking over and wrapping her arms around her wife. “I love you, Kenna, and I know you’re a badass amongst badasses, but even you could learn a little from a lowly mercenary.”

“I love you too, Val, and I have no doubt,” she responds, cups Val’s face and kisses her, “I look forward to your many lessons.”

“Raisins,” Val continues, “can keep for a long time without spoiling.”

“Which would be helpful during an extended period of rain,” Kenna deduces.

“That’s right. Good job, Kenna,” Val says, smacking her rear, “so let’s start making some raisins.”

While the grape dry under the sun, Kenna follows Val’s lead deeper inland, until they come across a herd of goats. She notices Val’s skin looking clammy and her hands shaking as she holds the rope. “Val,” she says, placing her hands on her wife’s, “look at me and take a deep breath.”

Val complies, but the shaking continues. “I just could really go for a drink right now.”

Kenna hugs her from behind, placing soft kisses on the nape of Val’s neck.

“I know,” she says, clutching the Mercenary tight, “but you’re strong. Stronger than anyone I know. Take your time, rope us a goat, and when we get back to the cave, you can have a drink, but only if you absolutely must.”

“Thank you, Kenna,” Val says as she regains her composure, takes a breath, and lassos one of the goats. Initially, the goat puts up a fight, but Val persists until she brings a newly tamed goat to Kenna.

As they walk back, Kenna asks Val about the grapes and is informed that it will take two to three days before they turn into raisins. The fruit was delightful enough, but she looks out at the ocean and thinks about how delicious a fish would be.

Val agrees, so after they bring the goat to the cave, they set out with a spear to the shore. Kenna watches with fascination as Val concentrates, not saying a word, barely moving a muscle. The Mercenary’s displays of strength and skill never cease to turn Kenna on, she waits with baited breath until Val spears a yellowtail.

“Val! That was amazing,” Kenna says, giving her wife a smack on the butt, “after we eat that, I want to show you how much I appreciate you.”

They, quickly cook and eat the fish, and gather water from the waterfall, when Kenna stops Val and has her watch and she takes off her clothes. She can feel Val’s eyes on her and she loves it. The attention Val gives her makes her heat up inside, and she yanks Val’s clothes off.

With both of them naked, Kenna grabs Val and lowers her to the ground sticking her tongue in the center of her wife, feeling the tug at her hair, hearing the moans Val makes and tasting the juices within. They enjoy making each other climax over time and bathing before returning to their cave. Kenna worries that Val maybe struck with another urge, but instead, they both fall into a deep, restful sleep for the first time in several days and they are thankful for the tranquility of their new home.


End file.
